


Glutes

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z Abridged - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, I'm calling her Leah, Kissing, Vaginal Sex, not really oc but man i did name her myself or something so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: She knew she made a mistake when she blurted out that Cell had 'great glutes'





	Glutes

She had no job!

Well that wasn’t totally true. Leah had not been fired. She just had no place to work. With the damned holes in the floor and ceiling and the shattered windows.

SHe huffed on her couch, shoving a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth. She had taken to watching only movies. TV was abuzz with the news of the Cell Games. And she honestly wanted to ignore it as much as possible. She’d pay attention when it was time to see that man lose to Mr. Satan.

She shoved another mouthful of ice cream into her mouth as she remembered what she had said in her shock and panic.

‘You have great glutes.’

Now that she thought about it, he hadn’t even had a visible ass. His thighs were pretty thick though. Like, enormously thick. So had been his biceps… And his chest had looked pretty wide. 

Ugh. She hoped the cameras had not broadcasted her saying that. Just what she needed. Everyone knowing she told Cell he had a nice ass.

She moved for another mouthful of ice cream when someone spoke.

“You know, for an aerobics instructor you certainly don’t eat an appropriate diet.”

“Yeah well usually someone doesn't come around saying he’s going to kill everyone.” Leah said, blinking when she realized no one but her should of been in the house.

She looked to her left and standing by her couch was Cell himself, looking down at her with an amused expression.

Leah shrieked, falling off her couch in her scramble to back away from him. “What the hell?! How are you here?”

“Window. I would use what Goku does but I haven’t the faintest idea how he does that.” Cell sighed out of his nose, “I’ll have to ask him when I finally fight him.”

Who the hell was Goku? “Why are you here?!”

“Well my Cell Games, presented by Hetap, is still a few days away. And I just so happened to remember you.”

He remembered her? Why? She guessed he did appear under her. But… “What did I do worth remembering?”

“I do believe you told me I had ‘great glutes’?” Cell held his chin, “I am a sucker for those who give me compliments.”

What?

“You know. You have very impressive glutes too.”

What was happening?!

“They could be better though.” Cell grinned and narrowed his eyes. “Perhaps I could coach you in squats.”

The tone was an obvious innuendo. But she could not be sure considering how wild this situation was. “Are you… Implying something with that?”

His eyes narrowed even more, pink irises gleaming. “Perhaps.”

He was implying that… Oh gosh. Her face went red, her hands instantly going to twirl her hair nervously. Ugh what was she thinking? He was going to kill them!

Well he wanted to. But he wouldn't. Not with Mr. Satan accepting his challenge. He didn't stand a chance. She looked him up and down a few times, before finally looking him in the eyes. “So you say you are perfect? How perfect?”

“Perfect in every way.” he leaned down and held out his hand to her, and she realized she was still on the floor.

“Take my hand, and I will show you how to really work out. Or refuse and I will leave you be. The choice is yours.”

She looked up at him, in his pink eyes. The smugness that radiated off him was… Oddly attractive. He had so much confidence…

Eh. Either he died or she did. Either way, this would be a fun thing to brag about. She took his hand, and Cell pulled her to her feet, an arm around her middle as he picked her up and set his lips on hers.

Well already his kissing was better than anything she ever had. His tongue swept over her teeth, stroked her gums and tongue, making them tingle. Leah moaned into his mouth, face hot as she tilted her head to let him kiss her deeper.

His large hands held her face, and after what felt like minutes, he finally pulled away, licking his lips. “Already shaking?”

Leah nodded, looking up at him and feeling dizzy. “Can you fuck as good as you kiss?”

“But of course. I can give you an excellent work out. Let's practice your squats, shall we?”

If that was his way of saying he wanted her to ride his dick, she wasn’t going to say no. “Alright.”

Cell sneered and kissed her again, arms caging her to his chest as he ravaged her mouth. Suddenly it felt like she was falling and with a thud, Cell was on the floor, laying on his back as he kissed her. Rather…. Dramatic way of getting to the floor to be sure.

He let her go, his fingers toying with a few curls of her blue hair. “Undress for me will you?”

Leah sat up, nervously toying with the hem of her crop top before finally pulling it up and over her head. Cell let out a hum.

“Perky.”

She blushed and went for the ties on her panties. She had bought them on a whim when she had heard they might die. Rather handy in this situation. She pulled the bows, undoing them, and then lifting her hips a bit to pull the fabric away and toss it aside.

“And the carpet matches the drapes. I was wondering if it did.”

Leah went even redder, leaning back and jumping when something wet touched her butt. She turned, eyes widening at the sight behind her.

That was Cell’s dick. Holy shit. It wasn’t super long, but it was certainly girthy with a curve and a big head. It definitely would feel good inside her. She moved down, getting up and crouching down over him. Was she really sure she wanted this? He did want to blow up the planet.

What the hell? He said he was perfect. And he did look good.

She put her hands on her thighs, lowering herself down. He filled her up with little risistance, and Cell let out a hiss through his teeth. He watched her with a glassy eyed expression, like he was dazed. Had he ever had sex before?

She leaned forward, seeing his eyes move to her chest. Once she was sure she was balanced on her feet, she began her ‘exercise’, lifting her hips up and down slowly over his cock.

The big head felt amazing, and that curve and thickness… Shit it _was_ perfect. She began moving a little faster, her blue hair falling around her face as she controlled her breathing. In and out, up and down. Shit, it was like he was made to feel as good as possible.

“Already feeling it?” Cell asked smuggly, “I knew you could appreciate perfection.”

She kept moving, casting him a glance as she moved herself faster, her legs working hard to move her up and down. She leaned forward more, hands on his torso as she gave herself leverage. With a gasp she slammed herself down, taking every inch of him inside her.

Cell hissed again and then laughed, a rich deep sound. “Oh you are a delight. If you get tired tell me and I will take over.”

“Not much of a work out for me if you take over.” She lifted herself back up, biting her lip as he stroked her perfectly. Her thighs slapped on his hips as she rode him, the sounds growing more wet with each downward motion.

He was making her a mess. Her clit throbbed and she pushed herself down all the way, grinding herself on the hard shell above his cock. Her belly got hot and she clenched pussy to intensify the feeling growing inside her.

She was fucking the man who attacked her place of work. She was fucking the man who said he was going to kill them. And she was loving every second. Her thighs burned as she moved herself again, allowing herself to drop on him and really hit her deep. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god-”

“Cell will do just fine.” Cell said, his hands grabbing her hips. He then moved her faster than any man had. He moved her like she weighed nothing at all. Her eyes went wide as the feeling of him stroking her so quickly it hit her like a slap to the face.

She wrapped her arms around herself, mouth opening and only able to let out squeaks. Holy shit he was so fast. How was he moving her so fast? This was impossible. His hips lifted up to meet her hips, and she came, squirting on his hips and shuddering.

“Well you are a messy one.” Cell said below her, sounding amused. She looked at him, her pussy and clit tingling.

He tilted his head at her. “Did you like it?”

“I had no idea… I could cum like that…” Leah whispered, laughing.

“Of course you could. You just needed a man who knew what he was doing.” Cell lifted a hand to rub his finger under her chin like she was a cat.

She ran her fingers through her hair, getting it out of her face. “I want another.”

“And you will get one. I have not finished. My stamina is, for you, a blessing.” he put both hands on her hips again, and within seconds, he started that impossible pace again, making her back arch and her toes curl.

Leah fell forward and clenched her fists tightly, squeaks once again the only sound she could make. She was already going to cum again. Oh my god. Holy shit. She was actually getting a bit freaked out now. This was _too_ good.

She came again, the sound of his cock moving inside of her now very wet and sloppy. She reached back and grabbed his wrists, the feeling of him still moving almost overwhelming. “Cell, oh my god. Cell you gotta-”

“I’m almost there. Just take it like a good girl.”

She felt him bloat inside her, and with a final slam he came inside her, his cock noticeably pulsing inside of her as he filled her with his seed. It was warm and almost euphoric. It never felt like this before at all.

Cell relaxed and so did she. She lay on his chest, limp and spent. “That was perfect. You were not lying at all.”

“I don’t lie.” Cell said, his hands kneading her ass as he made and apricciative sound. He flipped over, pinning her under him, “One more go.”

“I-What? You're not tired?”

“Hardly. I could go at least five rounds. But you look frazzled. We can continue tomorrow.”

Leah found herself on her hands and knees, Cell thrusting again, her ass stinging from the hard shell of his hips as he thrust. Tomorrow? What? Who said anything… Oh gosh it felt so good... Maybe having sex with him tomorrow wouldn’t be so bad.

Her fingers dug into her carpet, grinning loopily as Cell took her, his hands oddly gentle despite the mind numbing pace. 

“Yes, holy shit right there.”

She could already feel him bloating inside her, he grunted in a strained way.

“Yes, oh my god yes-” Three orgasms in one night. That was a record breaker. She wondered how many he could get out of her if he actually went for five rounds.

As she screamed in orgasm, Cell yelled behind her, saying something like ‘perfect shot’. She was also vaguely aware of the sound of an explosion.

She sagged on the floor, panting and grinning. “I will… Happily see you tomorrow…”

Cell chuckled, his hands running up and down her back. “Wonderful. Maybe I will show you my arena.”

He pulled out, his cum dripping down her thighs. “I will see you then… What is your name?”

“Leah…”

“Leah. I will pick you up at noon.”

She sat up, and when she looked behind her Cell was gone.

There was also a huge hole in her ceiling.


End file.
